Dare That Lead To Love
by I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY
Summary: They only dated them as a dare but when Ally and Cassidy find out they leave Miami and moved to California what will happen when they return four years later and find out there going on a four month vacation with the Moons. Will this dare that happen four years ago eventually lead to love, sexy scene in some chapters. CO WRITTEN WITH MY BOF R5AUSLLY
1. Chapter 1

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

It happened four years ago where the people you thought were your friends that cared about you and didn't judge you like the rest of the world, and could never hurt you. Well let me tell you something those people who you think care about you are just fakers, I mean seriously you think there different when in reality there just like everyone else. And you guys are lucky that your finding out from me instead of the hard way like me and my fraternal twin sister Cassidy did, I bet you're wondering what happen well sit tight cause I'm about to tell you.

It was four years ago and me and my twin sister were leaving our mansion to go to our boyfriends house, I know what your thinking you lived in a mansion well yeah we did cause our mom is a big lawyer and our dad owns Sonic Booms across the world. So we're really rich and so were our boyfriends cause Moon mattress was a mattress store that was also across the world like Sonic Boom, anyway back to the point we were going over to their house to hang out. Me and my sister were fourteen at the time and we were dating Austin and Dallas Moon they were also fraternal twins like me and Cass, it was a total surprise the day when they asked us cause me and Cassidy were labeled the biggest nerds of our school, but people picked on me more cause I was always top of the school in grades. But that wasn't the only reason that we were picked on everyone thought we dressed like a grandmas especially me cause they always said sometimes Cassidy would look good while I looked ugly all year round. But me and Cassidy were okay with our looks until Austin and Dallas Moon came along.

Once they asked us out we obviously said yes cause I had always had a crush on Austin and Cassidy always had a crush on Dallas, and everything was great we were dating for six months and I finally decided to give my virginity to Austin and Cassidy did the same thing with Dallas. And that night was so perfect and I would never forget it and Cassidy told me she felt the same way and we felt that everything in our world was perfect until our parents told us we were moving to California. We were shocked and fought with them saying we didn't want to leave Austin and Dallas but my mom said were going to have to face the music and tell them so we decided to hang out at their house so we could tell them. Me and Cassidy walked down the street to Austin and Dallas house cause they only lived three streets down from us.

Once we got inside their house with the key Dallas gave me and Cassidy so we can get inside when ever we wanted to come and hang out, we walked into the living room and heard some laughing and giggling so me and Cassidy stopped and listen to what was going on.

"Dall, Austie I can't believe you had sex with those dorks" said a voice that was very familiar, but I couldn't see who it is so I took out my phone and pulled out video camera and placed my phone were they couldn't see it, But me and Cassidy could. I looked at my phone to see Austin in the living room cuddling Kira Star and Dallas making out with Brooke Dean, I looked over to Cassidy who was shedding silent tears. I rubbed her back and went back to listening

"Me too if you think Ally face is ugly you should see the rest of her body, if you can even call it a body she is so flat chested and not like you babe" Austin said kissing Kira and that made me cry I looked down at my A cup boobs and felt disappointed with my body.

"I know Cassidy too and you would think it might be semi pretty cause she's less ugly than Ally but damn was I disappointed, I never faked sex so bad in my life and she actually believed I like it" Dallas said making everyone in the room laugh and more tears shed out of me and Cassidy eyes

"Me too and she actually bought that crap when I said it was the best time of my life and that she is so special" Austin barked making everyone double over in laughter once more

"I know we should beat Elliot up for Daring us to go out with the Dorkson twins" Dallas replied, and Austin nodded along and started to make out with Kira for a little while before they pulled away and she started to talk.

"I don't know how you did it Austie, Ally is so ugly and doesn't know how to dress even if her life depend it on it I mean at least Cassidy can dress good some times but she's still ugly overall" Kira snickered and Brooke joined her and by now my tears blurred my vision

"Kira right but when are you going to finally dump the Dorkson sisters, I want _my _man all to myself" Brooke muttered before kissing Dallas to show that she claims him, but he pulled away and answered

"Babe you know the plan Austin get's a couple of songs out of Ally first and then we humiliate them in front of the school" Dallas said and then the rest started thinking of ideas of how to humiliate us, I quickly picked out my phone and pulled my crying sister with me all the way to our house. When we got inside there was a mirror by the door and we stopped and looked at our reflection my hazel eyes were blood-shot my chocolate hair was in a tight bun and I was wearing a way to big shirt and jeans. I looked at Cassidy who's hazel eyes were also blood-shot and she was wearing over sized clothes too but the only difference was that her platinum blonde hair was stringy and straight, we looked at each other and determination was in our eyes we were going to change and show the people who broke our hearts that we can be hot and do have fashion sense.

The next day we moved to California and changed our number so they couldn't contact us and asked our mom to let us do online school, she agreed and we were able to finish high school and college in four years. Me and Cassidy majored in fashion design and were top of our class it looks like someone thought we had fashion sense, but that wasn't the big change that happen to us we both got smoking hot. Me and Cassidy both got taller so now were both 5'7 and double C breast cup we also have long hair with full bangs but the end of my hair is blonde so now it's ombre while Cassidy dyed the bottom of her hair brown. We both upgraded our fashion sense since we both decided to become models so we look hot every time you see us even when we don't mean to, now me and Cassidy are eighteen and we just moved back to Miami a week ago cause our parents missed home and there friends the Moons.

We weren't happy to move back to Miami but to make our parents happy we just smiled and sucked it up and left with them, right now were driving back home from a photo shoot and me and Cassidy are both wearing black high-waisted shorts with high low crop tops with bandeau under it and combat boots. The only thing different about our outfits is that Cassidy wearing a Hot pink crop top that says 'DREAM' and mine was white that said 'L. A Girl', we pulled up into our mansion driveway to see it crowded with unfamiliar cars. Me and Ally looked at each other

"Did Mom tell you we were having guest over" I asked Cassidy and she shake her head and got out of my white Sante Fe sport 2013, and walked over to the door. Cassidy go inside and I followed close behind her and I heard two laughs that I haven't heard in four years. I looked over to Cassidy who froze too and looked at me, I was about pull Cassidy and turn around and walk out this door with her but I thought this was a perfect opportunity for Austin and Dallas to see us. I unfroze and walked up beside Cassidy

"Come on Cass let's show those ASSESS what they lost" I said and Cassidy unfroze and turn to look at me she smirked and we walked into the living room to see my parents and the Moon family talking and reminiscing while Austin and Dallas were watching Tv.

Hey Mom, dad, Mimi, and Mike" me and Cassidy said in unison and everyone turn to stare at us with unfamiliar gazes while our parents just smiled at us

"Um hello how do you know our names" Mimi said and my family bursted out laughing while Austin and Dallas got off the couch and walked up to us

"Yeah Mrs. Dawson who are these pretty ladies" Austin said looking at me while I smirked

"Austin these are my daughters you know your ex girlfriends" our mom said smiling at us while the Moon family jaws dropped, and we burst out laughing again, I looked into Austin chocolate-brown eyes that were showing disbelief like he didn't believe what my mom just said about who we were. He was about to say something when Mimi came up and hugged both me and Cassidy

"Oh my gosh look at you too you guys are just so gorgeous and tall and grew in many places if you know what I mean" Mimi said letting go of us and looked us up and down, me and Cassidy both blushed and murmured thank you's and went over to hug Mike before we sat down on the couch leaving Austin and Dallas stand there in shock. Me and Cassidy were watching Austin and Dallas with a smirk on our faces when hey turned around slowly and looked at us

"Ally, Cassidy" they said in unison

To Be Continued

* * *

**To be continued what don't you just hate that (insert evil laugh)**

**ANYWAY THIS IS MY FIRST DUET STORY AND MY PARTNER IN CRIME IS THE ONE AND ONLY R5AUSLLY WHO IS ALSO MY BOF(BEST ONLINE FRIEND). WE ALSO HAVE ANOTHER DUET STORY AND IT'S AWESOME SAUCE LIKE THIS ONE ANYWAY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT**

**Leave a review PLEASE !**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Previously On A Dare That Lead To Love

_"Oh my gosh look at you too you guys are just so gorgeous and tall and grew in many places if you know what I mean" Mimi said letting go of us and looked us up and down, me and Cassidy both blushed and murmured thank you's and went over to hug Mike before we sat down on the couch leaving Austin and Dallas stand there in shock. Me and Cassidy were watching Austin and Dallas with a smirk on our faces when hey turned around slowly and looked at us_

_"Ally, Cassidy" they said in unison_

* * *

Me and Cassidy looked at them and rolled our eyes and turned to our parents who were watching us as if we were an interesting movie, then they looked at each other.

"Should we tell them" Mimi asked and my mom nodded confusing me, what do they need to tell us

"Mom what's going on what do you need to tell us" I asked

"Well It's summer vacation for Dallas and Austin who are in college and you guys have worked so hard we thought we should go on a family vacation to Hawaii with the Moons" she said excitedly looking at me and Cassidy waiting for our happy reaction but boy was she wrong

"WHAT" me and Cassidy screamed and everyone in the room flinched beside Austin and Dallas who were smirking after finding out that we are going on a vacation with them

"Mom you can't do that we have photo shoots and were working on our fashion line we don't have time for the vacation but you guys can go" I replied

"Yeah mom Ally right were so busy we don't have time for vacation but you guys go and have fun" Cassidy murmured agreeing with me, I watch as my mom eyes narrowed and her body tense

" Don't worry I called your manager and told him about the vacation and he thinks it's a good idea so he booked you guys a few photo shoots in Hawaii and you guys can work on your fashion line over their" mom muttered

"So basically your going and you're not backing out of it" dad replied, and I sighed while Cassidy look like she was going to explode

"DAD I DON'T WANT TO GO ON VACATION WITH THOSE ASSES" Cassidy screamed pointing at Austin and Dallas I rubbed her back comfortably while she tried to cool off

"Why do you not want to go with us we never did anything to you, you guys were the ones that left us four years ago without telling us" Dallas said narrowing his eyes at us, while I saw our parents get confused

"What are you talking about Cassidy and Ally went to your guys house and then came back crying saying there ready to move and everything" my mom said looking back and forth between me and Cassidy and Austin and Dallas

"No they didn't come" Austin said, I looked around the room and pulled out my phone that has the video on it, I connected my phone to the Tv and the video came up. I looked at Austin and Dallas whose faces were shocked, I guess they didn't think that they would ever get caught. The video stopped playing and our parents looked between us

"We were their that day but we heard you guys talking about us so we decided to record it and heard everything that's why we left without talking to you, and that's why we don't want to go on vacation with those assess" I said and everyone stared at the boys in shock who had there heads down, I looked at my mom who seem like to get an idea

"Well I can't believe they hurt my girls but you have to give them a chance to apologize and make it up to you and that's what their going to do on this trip so basically everyone going and this is the end of the discussion" mom said sternly and all the parents agreed nodding there heads. Me and Cassidy scoffed and walked out of the house and went to go get ice cream to relax and not think about the vacation and the fact that we have to be with those assholes for four months.

_2 weeks later_

Right now were watching Tv and waiting for the Moons to get here so we can drive to the airport, me and Cassidy were talking about some of the things we could do. I mean if we going to have to be four months in Hawaii we might as well relax I thought when a doorbell rang pulling me out of my thoughts, our parents jumped up and raced to the door at least someone excited for this trip. Me and Cassidy got off the couch and walked to the front door to see Austin and Dallas looking at us and smiling, I looked over at Austin to see that we were matching we both are wearing black ripped skinny jeans, and he was wearing a light blue v neck while wearing a light blue crop top with dark blue ballet flats while he was wearing dark blue converse. I groaned and looked over to Cassidy and Dallas who were matching as well, Cassidy felt my gaze and looked at me and we both rolled our eyes

"Let's get this vacation over with" me and Cassidy said in unison and they guys just chuckled and pulled us into a hug

"You know you missed us" they said in unison and me and Cassidy push them away from us and walked out the door to see are parents talking, they looked up when the saw us

"Cassidy, Ally good that your here our car is packed so you guys are going to have to ride with the boys to the airport" mom muttered before turning away and getting in the car and driving away. I groaned as some one hands wrapped around my waist

"It looks like your driving with us" Austin whispered in my ear before kissing my neck making me blush and cringe in disgust, I push Austin off me again and looked a little up to him. Even though I grew I'm still a little shorter than him

"Don't touch me, I still don't like you and your asshole brother and by the way I'm driving" I said before I walked off only to be pulled back by Austin

"It's okay Alls I'll drive" Austin said using my nickname he used to call me when we went out

"FINE DRIVE JUST DON'T CALL ME THAT" I screamed storming off to the car, I got inside and noticed Cassidy in there listening to her music while looking mad. I pulled off her headphones and she looked at me but before I can ask what happens she starts talking

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT ASSHOLE CALLED ME MY NICKNAME HE GAVE ME WHEN WE USED TO DATE" she screamed punching the seat in front of her

"I know Austin did the same thing to me but let's not let those assholes ruin our trip okay" I asked and she nodded and pulled her headphones back in, I pulled out my phone and started checking me and Cassidy photo shoot schedule when Dallas and Austin come in the car and tried to start making conversation with us, we rolled our eyes and continue what we were doing.

_10 minutes later_

Austin and Dallas were still trying to make conversation with us and I was starting to get a headache from them if they talk one more time I'm going to explode.

"Come on Alls and Cassy bear please talk to us" they said in unison making me and Cassidy snap

"FINE if we talk will you stop calling us that" we asked and they nodded their heads while me and Cassidy just sighed

"What do you want to know" Cassidy asked

"What your bra size cause you two got huge especially you Ally" Dallas said making me and Cassidy scoff

"Dude why the hell would you ask that, Just forget him soo ... what college do you guys go too" Austin asked

"We graduated last year" I answered and I saw Austin looked me shocked before he went back to look at the road

"Okay so why did you guys move to California without telling us" Dallas muttered me and Cassidy scoff again

"Cause when we were going to tell you we came over to our asshole boyfriends house to find out that they were cheating on us with a couple of whores and calling us ugly and dorks" Cassidy replied and after that Austin and Dallas stayed silent. After a few minutes we got to the airport only to be attacked by swarms of paparazzi yelling me and Cass names and flashing cameras, we ducked our heads as Austin continue to drive he parked the car and help us out of the car. He pulled us to the airport blocking the paparazzi from us until we got into the airport we stopped in a secluded corner as Dallas came in struggling handling like a million of suit cases

"Thanks for helping out you guys when the paparazzi almost killed me" Dallas said making me and Cassidy laugh for a second until we realized what we were doing

"Well at least you don't have to deal with it everyday" Cassidy said taking me and her bags

"Everyday what do you mean everyday and why were the calling your names" Austin asked

"Were famous supermodels that's why" I said taking my bags from Cassidy and walking down the terminal so we can board the plane, once we got inside me and Cassidy found our seats and sat down.

_5 minutes_ _later_

The plane was about to take off when a fight attendant came up to us

"I'm sorry miss are either one of you in 14E" she asked, I looked at my plane ticket and saw it said 14E

"That's me" I replied

"Well I'm sorry to inform you but there was a mishap and some of our passenger have to switch seats and one of those passengers are you so if you could follow me I'll show you to your new seat" she muttered and I got up and took my carry on and followed her to the seat

"Your seat right here next to this gentleman and I apologize for the inconvenience" she said and I sent her a warm smile before putting away my carry on bag and plopping down in my seat to see I'm sitting next to Austin. Oh great now I'm going to have to sit for seven hours next to a guy I can't even stand can this day get any worse.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter REVIEW,FAVORITE,FOLLOW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER DUET STORY WITH MY BOF R5AUSLLY. THE STORY CALLED TWO STORIES HIGH FROM DEATH AND IT'S BEYOND AWESOME**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

The flight was exhausting Austin kept trying to talk to me about me being a model and why I don't sing, I just wanted to scream at him and tell him I gave it up after what they said about me four years ago. Right now were in the hotel waiting for our parents to give us the key to our rooms, me and Cassidy were relaxing into the couch and talking about some things we saw on the ride to the hotel that can inspire us for our juniors line when a fan came up to us.

"OH MY GOD YOUR THE DAWSON TWINS" a teenage girl screamed holding a magazine with me and Cass on it wearing a two piece

"Yes we are" we said in unison and the girl started screaming again

"Oh my god can you sign my magazine because of you I want to be a model and a singer" she said as she handed us the magazine to sign

"Well how did we inspire you to become a singer" I asked as Cassidy handed me the magazine to sign

"Cause I was on YouTube and I was looking at a behind the scene photo shoot with you guys and you were singing for fun and you guys sounded amazing, I don't understand how come you don't sing and model"she asked us as I handed her back the magazine, me and Cassidy looked at each other than behind us to see Austin and Dallas watching us

"Um it's complicated" Cassidy said and the girl shook her head then left before she turned around and looked at us

"You know you and your boyfriends look really cute together when your matching" she yelled over to us before turning away and going somewhere, I looked at Cassidy who looked disgusted that someone ever would think that we go out with them

"You can't blame her Cass we are matching but I do agree with you that is disgusting" I replied and she shake her head

"Hey that was rude and plus you went out with us before" Austin said and Dallas nodded along with that statement

"Yeah and that was the worst mistake we ever made" Cassidy replied as our parents came over to us excited

"Hey guys so we have the room arrangements since we think that this is an opportunity for the guys make it up to you from what they did four years ago we decided that you guys are going to share the penthouse hotel" my mom said and me and Cassidy jaws drop while Austin and Dallas fist pump the air

"So wait your saying were sharing a hotel room with them" I asked and the nodded and handed me and Cassidy the keys

"Here you girls keep the keys since there always forgetting theres" Mimi muttered then our parents turned around and headed for the elevators, I sighed looks like my day just got worse. We made our way to the elevator and put our key in the slot next to the button penthouse 10, well that's cool at least we have and elevator that goes to our penthouse and no one can get inside unless the have a key. The elevator ride to the penthouse was comfortable as we waited patiently to see what the place we would be living for next four months look like, the elevator finally dinged and we were welcome with a huge hotel room that looked like a palace.

The walls were a soft blue and there were white furniture and a big 90 inch plasma screen Tv, we ran in squealing with excitement and we saw a runway by the kitchen. I dropped my suit case and walked down the runway and did a couple of poses while Cassidy pretended to be a camera man, I hoped down and drag Cassidy up on the stage with me and we walked down together. As we were walking down the runway I saw the guys were looking at us if they were in a trance, we stopped and posed then jumped off the stage and looked around to see we had a jacuzzi, game room, and design studio. You know maybe this stay won't be so bad we have a cool hotel room they only bad part is that Austin and Dallas are here, yup that's the only bad part right

"Girls come here" Austin and Dallas said in unison, and I sighed and grabbed Cassidy who was looking at patterns in the design studio and followed were the guys called us from. They guys were standing in the hallway that had two doors in it

"What" we asked in unison and they turned to smile at us and I got an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach

"There's only two bedrooms so it's me and Ally and Dallas and Cassidy" Austin said as the boys tried to come near us but we put our hands in front of their bodies to stop them

"No it's you two boys in one room and us in another and don't make too much noise doing nasty stuff with each other" Cassidy said and I broke out in a fit of laughter while Austin and Dallas just cringed in disgust, and then they pinned us to the wall behind us

"But I can't sleep in the same bed with a dude even if it's my brother Alls" Austin said bending down so his face is close to my lips, I tried to cringe back but I couldn't because I was pinned against a wall but I got and idea instead

"And you want me to something right baby" I whispered huskily near his lips, Austin nodded his head and reach down and kissed me but I pushed him away and into the other wall

"Well to bad your left to sleeping with your asshole brother come on Cassidy" I replied to see Dallas on the floor grabbing his balls in pain, I looked at Cassidy who was about punch him in the stomach before I grabbed her by the waist

"Cass even though that is so funny it's not good to result to violence and plus he's in enough pain since you kicked him while you wearing six-inch heels" I murmured in her ear and she relaxed

"Well that's what that asshole get's for trying to kiss me thinking I'm going to let him back in my life so easily" she replied as she got out of my hold and left to go somewhere, I crouched down to Dallas and whispered in his ear

"I want to let you know I am a black belt in karate and if you touch her without permission I will kick your ass got it" I whispered and he shook his head

"Good" I replied and looked at Austin who was watching me with lustful eyes before I left to go find my sister

_Night_

I just finished my shower and I decided to wear a crop top that says 'Sleep' on it with some cheekies, Cassidy was wearing the same thing as me but she was wearing a tank top instead of an over the shoulder crop top. It was midnight and we were both hungry so we decided to get some ice cream, we went out of the room to the kitchen to see the guys shirtless eating ice cream. I stopped for a second as I took in of view of Austin six-pack before shaking my head and pulling Cassidy into the kitchen

"You get the ice cream I'll get the bowls" I said and she shook her head, I walked over to the cabinet and open to find the bowls on the top shelf, I sighed and reached up a little for the bowls until I heard spoons drop. I grabbed the bowl and turn to see Austin staring at me while Dallas was staring at Dallas

"What" we asked confused as we looked at the guys and notice they had a boner, and I broke out into giggles as I turn back around and grab the other bowl and walked over to Cassidy. We put the ice cream in the bowls still giggling they act like they haven't seen our bodies before. Once we were finished I bend down and put the ice cream back in the mini fridge, I got back up to see Austin and Dallas mumbling some curses and I laughed again, I picked up my bowl of ice cream and walked to Austin

"I think you have a little problem" I whispered in his ear before I left the kitchen with Cassidy behind me, we went back in our room and collapse to the ground laughing at their faces before we finished our ice cream and went to sleep for the night so we won't be tired for our photo shoot tomorrow.

_Middle of the night_

I was sleeping when I felt strong arms wrap around my chest and a strong muscular body against my back, I turned around and open my eyes sleepily to see Austin cuddling with me. I was about to scream when Cassidy screamed beside me, I turn to look at her to see Dallas cuddling with her, I looked down at the boys who were still sleeping like the noise didn't bother them.

"Cassidy calm down okay just push them off the bed on three got it" I whispered, and she nodded

"Okay 1"

"2" Cassidy whispered

"3" we said together as we kicked the guys off the bed and they landed on the floor with a loud thump, they both jumped up and looked at us before the tried to crawl back in bed, but we stopped them

"Where the hell do you think your going your bedroom that way" we said in unison and they groaned

"Alls, Cassy bear please" they begged

"Don't Alls and Cassy bear us were not your girlfriends so you have no right to come in bed with us and plus we don't sleep with people who talk trash about us now get the FUCK OUT" we muttered and they groaned again and left the room, me and Cassidy sighed and went back to sleep

_Morning_

I woke up around seven and got out of the bed right when the elevator dinged to see an employee bringing us breakfast, he looked at me and his jaw dropped and I smiled. Seriously what is it with guys they act like the haven't seen girls before

"Um... M... Miss... y- you ... ha-.. have a..message ..f-for ..you" he stuttered and I almost broke out laughing right there,I giggled as I got money from my purse and handed it to him.

"Thank you" I said sweetly as I took the note out of his hands, the employee stood the in shock just looking at me until Austin came out of his room and turn to look at me and the employee. Austin quickly ran to my side and stood behind me and wrapped his arms behind me and the employee snap back into reality and left. I looked at the note and then remembered Austin on me, I pushed him off and open the note

_Dear Ally and Cassidy_

_I know you guys have a photo shoot today but we thought it'll be a good idea if you brought the guys with you and show them your careers and don't even think of __try going without them, cause when we meet up for dinner later today we are going to ask them how it went and other stuff._

_Love your parents_

I groaned and Austin took his face out of his pancakes and looked at me

"What" he asked, I sighed and handed him the letter

"So were going on the photo shoot with you guys"

"Yup sadly" I answered, an walked back to the room to wake up Cassidy so we can leave and go to the photo shoot

We arrived at the photo shoot and they immediately rushed us into a two piece bikini and then they put on natural water prof make up, then shipped us off to the photographer.

"Hi my name is Pierre and I'll be your photographer for today so now I want you to in the water walking slowly to the beach" he asked and me and Cassidy did what he told posing for a couple of pictures then came together at the shore and took pictures with each other

"Okay perfect now where are my male models" he asked and a girl walked up to him and whisper something in his ear while the makeup team was working on us

"What do you mean the male models are not here, we need male models for the shoot" Pierre screamed

"Well I'm sorry Pierre but the male models aren't here and we can't get replacements anytime soon"

"Ugh I can't wait until tomorrow that's wasting money we need to find anyone on this set ... what about them" our photographer muttered pointing to Austin and Dallas who were staring at us

"WHAT" we shrieked, and the photographer sent us a look and we quieted down

"Sir those boys aren't models" they lady replied

"I don't care just get them in suits so they can pose with these girls" he muttered, I watch the lady run over to them and pull them in a tent so they can get changed. The photographer came up to us

"Okay when the guys come out I want to act like you're in love with them got it" he ask and we nodded our heads reluctantly as Austin and Dallas comes out in a bathing suit and there abs glistening

"Okay blonde got to Ally and brunette got to Cassidy" he said and Austin immediately came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and bend his face down to mine. I cringed back before I remembered I have to do it for the photo shoot, I sighed and leaned my face up to where our lips were almost touching, I felt Austin minty breath hit my face while I looked into his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Perfect Ally keep doing that" the director screamed with glee and I changed my pose to where I was cuddling my head into Austin shoulder, Austin then picked me up bridal style and I circle my hands around his neck. I heard the photographer shoot more compliments to me and Cassidy then he asked us to switch positions, I jumped off Austin and turned us sideways and wrapped my hands around his neck while he circled his around my waist

"Perfect" Pierre yelled

"Okay now you Ally, Cassidy kiss them" the photographer asked

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Another chapter yea, OKAY FAVORITE FOLLOW REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE YOUR INPUT AND SO DOES MY COWRITER **

**ALSO CHECK OUT OUR OTHER DUET STORY TWO STORIES HIGH FROM DEATH ON MY COWRITER PAGE R5AUSLLY **

**OKAY REVIEW YOU GUYS THAT WOULD BE ROSSOME**

**DON'T OWN ANY THING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Previously on Dare That Lead To Love

_"Perfect Ally keep doing that" the director screamed with glee and I changed my pose to where I was cuddling my head into Austin shoulder, Austin then picked me up bridal style and I circle my hands around his neck. I heard the photographer shoot more compliments to me and Cassidy then he asked us to switch positions, I jumped off Austin and turned us sideways and wrapped my hands around his neck while he circled his around my waist_

_"Perfect" Pierre yelled_

_"Okay now you Ally, Cassidy kiss them" the photographer asked_

* * *

"WHAT" we screamed as we jumped back from their arms, and the director looked at us aggravated

"You heard me unless you want me to get two new models kiss them and fire you two" Pierre said, I looked over to Cassidy who looked hesitant but got back in her pose with Dallas. I looked up to Austin who was giving me a small smile before he circled his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck, I leaned up until our faces were close to each other. Me and Austin breath was mingling with each other and I was about to cringe back when he closed the space and our lips touch causing sparks to soar throughout my body which made me shiver. His warm lips started to move in sync with mine and I couldn't help let the small moan that escaped my lips before I remembered everything he did to me in the past before I pulled back._  
_

"Ally what are you doing the shot was good but next time kiss with more passion same goes for you Cassidy" Pierre yelled to us I sighed and looked into Austin eyes that were shining with something I couldn't name. He wrapped his arms around me and I put one of my hand on his chiseled chest, and the other behind his neck

"I still don't like you" I whispered and Austin chuckled lightly making our breaths mingle again

"Really cause you seem to pretty like that kiss" he replied and I narrowed my eyes

"In your dreams" I replied back

"Your right, I dream about you all the time and I regret what I did to you four years ago" he murmured and I looked into his eyes and they looked like they were telling the truth and I felt like he was telling the truth but I just don't want to believe him

"I don't believe you"

"Then I'm going to make you believe me" Austin said before he kissed my lips softly our mouths moving in sync before he bite down on my bottom lip making my mouth open in shock, he slipped his tongue in my mouth and started inspecting my mouth causing sparks and chills throughout my body. Austin tongue flicked my tongue with his and I moaned out in pleasure and hesitantly started fighting my tongue with Austin

"Perfect Ally I love your hesitant passion now blonde lift one of her legs around your waist" our photographer screamed at us and I felt his hand slide down my leg and stopped at my knee before he wrapped it around his waist bring our cores closer together and I felt his bulge hit me.

"Is someone _happy_ to see me" I mumbled against his lips and I felt him smirk

"That's great okay girls your done" Pierre yelled down to us, I sighed in relief and detached my lips from Austin to see him smiling at me, I grabbed Austin hand and flipped him over my shoulder into the sand. I bend down close to his ear

"I still don't like you" I whispered in his ear and pulled back to look a his face to see that he was smiling

"Don't worry I'll earn your trust back and you'll like me eventually" he replied and I scoffed and left and went to my tent to change to see Cassidy in rage

"I can't believe they made us kiss those assholes" Cassidy screamed as she was changing, I watched her as she continued to yell as I changed back into my jean shorts and PINK hoodie. After I finished I saw the director coming toward us

"Cassidy be quiet the director is coming" I whispered to her and she immediately shut up as the director came in our tent

"Girls the shoot was wonderful there was so much passion and tension it was perfect I want you to shoot with them again" Pierre said looking at us excitedly and we shook our heads

"You know we would love to do it but maybe we should get professional male models" I replied and Cassidy nodded my her head to that statement

"No I want them there perfect and plus I already talk to your manager he said you'll guys will do it" our photographer muttered, and I felt my jaw dropped before I regained my composure

"Really isn't that great" I murmured sarcastically but apparently Pierre didn't notice

"It is great well I'll see you at the after party tomorrow and bring those boys" he said finally before he left the tent, I sighed as the guys came in smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey girls our parents wants to meet us for lunch" they said in unison and we just groaned all I want to do is go back to the hotel and pretend this day never happened. We walked to our car and Dallas got in the front seat me and Cassidy were about to go in the back together when Austin grabs my hand and pulls me in the back with him leaving Cassidy to go in the front with Dallas.

"Really that's how you assholes want to play okay then, but better be careful cause I think something bad going to happen to you" Cassidy muttered from the front seat and I just laughed I swear sometimes my sister can be crazy. The drive back to the hotel was silent until Dallas hit a hard turn making me fall into Austin lap since I wasn't wearing a seatbelt, I felt Austin grab my waist to hold me in his lap while Cassidy was screaming curses at Dallas telling him he could have almost killed us. I rolled my eyes as I felt someone kiss my neck, I cringe back out of Austin lap only to fall in it again cause Dallas took another hard turn

"Okay Dallas what the fuck do that again and I'm going to kick your ass" I whispered in his ear and he laughed

"Please like you can kick my ass"

"Did you forget I'm a black belt in karate I mean if you don't believe me you could stop the car and I could show you" I said innocently

"You know I'll stop making hard turns" Dallas muttered in fear and I smiled as I turn back to look at Austin who resumed to kiss me all over my neck I cringed back again out of his lap then grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close to me to where our faces were only inches apart

"You know I have no problem with beating your ass too" I whispered

"I'm sure you don't but I know your not going to hurt me" he whispered back and I narrowed my eyes at him and brought him closer to where our breaths were mingling with each other

"Oh yeah and how do you know" I asked as I looked into his eyes and felt like I was going to melt

"Cause I know you still like me or what I said years ago wouldn't have affect you that much and you know I meant it when I apologized to you back there you just don't want to let me in cause you don't know if you can trust me. But Alls you can, I am truly sorry for what I did years ago and I want to make it up to you just let me in" he whispered as he looked down at my lips and I looked at his. I leaned even closer and felt sparks coming even though are lips aren't touching yet, I was about to close the space when we came to a hard stop, I cringe back realizing what I was about to do and jumped out of the car and ran inside the hotel with Cassidy behind me. I ran to the elevator and hoped in and the guys jumped in before the doors could close, I leaned against the wall thinking about what was I about to do, I sighed I know what I was going to do I was going to let him I again. Once the doors opened I saw a note on the table an picked it up and read it

_Dear kids,_

_I know we were supposed to have lunch but a situation came up for our business so we had to leave Hawaii while you guys were probably coming back from the photo shoot, don't worry the guys told me all about it. I can't believe the director had you guys to kiss but I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it, but anyway were going to be gone for about two weeks and we suspect the boys to take care of you of you girls_

_Love your parents_

Me and Cassidy groaned as we read the letter I don't want them taking care of us we can take care of ourselves were eighteen years old for christ sake. Ugh I just want to lay down, I walked to our room with my sister behind me

* * *

_Austin P.O.V_

I can't believe I was so close to let Ally letting me in again but of course my dumbass brother had to ruin it, when we got into our hotel room I saw the girls read a note that was on the table before they groaned and walked to their room. I walked over to the table and picked up the note and read it and smiled, yes two weeks without annoying parents I could use this time to win back Ally without anyone embarrassing me. Well I guess try to win back Ally cause she's pretty upset about what happened four years ago and I can't blame her she has every right I was an asshole and I don't deserve her but I changed after she left and all I want is a second chance. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number to a pizza place that I found in one of the hotel books and placed and waited for someone to pick up so I could order, I hope Ally still likes the same thing cause she changed a lot but it doesn't look like her personality did.

"Hello welcome to Papa Pizzeria what you like to order" a guy said on the other side of the phone with a fake Italian accent that just makes you want to laugh. I let out a small chuckle before I gave him our order

"Yeah I want one medium pickle pizza with extra pickles, two large pepperoni pizza and..." I said before I looked at Dallas to find out what would Cassidy want

"Dallas what type of pizza does Cassidy likes" I asked and my brother looked up from the Tv and thought for a second

"She loves pineapple " he replied and I nodded my head

"And one medium pineapple pizza and can we get one two liter soda of sprite and coke" I asked and the guy replied with a yes and told us our pizza will be here in twenty-five minutes. I hung up the phone and went over to the couch and watch some Tv as we waited for the pizza

_25 minutes_

The elevator door dinged and a delivery boy came in holding our four boxes and a bag filled with our soda, I got up and paid him and set the pizza on the table

"Girls we have pizza" we screamed as we grabbed our pepperoni boxes, the girls came rushing out of their room over to us and looked at the table to see we had their favorite pizza there

"How did you know what our favorite types of pizza is" they asked us in unison and we just shrugged

"We remembered from when we used to date" we answered and they looked at us in awe and started blushing before they looked away, we smiled and grabbed their pizza box before they could

"Can we get our pizza" they asked in unison with their hands on their hips and it was really cute

"Yeah sure you can get your pizza back if you let us feed you a slice"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**YEA ANOTHER CHAPTER SO FAR YOU GUYS REVIEW ARE ROSSOME KEEP REVIEWING, ALSO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW  
**

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE MY OTHER DUET STORY WITH R5AUSLLY LOOK ON HER PAGE AND CLICK TWO STORIES HIGH FROM DEATH IT'S A AMAZING STORY JUST LIKE THIS ONE **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	5. Chapter 5

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Previously on Dare That Lead To Love

_"We remembered from when we used to date" we answered and they looked at us in awe and started blushing before they looked away, we smiled and grabbed their pizza box before they could_

_"Can we get our pizza" they asked in unison with their hands on their hips and it was really cute_

_"Yeah sure you can get your pizza back if you let us feed you a slice"_

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

Me and Cassidy looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders I leaned in and Austin started to feed me the pizza and it was so good, I can't believe he remembered I like extra pickles on my pizza. I still can't fathom that he remembered my favorite pizza that's so sweet of him maybe he did change, I mean I should give him a chance to explain right but if Cassidy ever found out that I did I'll be in so much trouble with her. I was getting to the middle of the pizza when I realized that Austin head was closer than I thought, I continued to eat the pizza until Austin lips touch mine and I felt sparks again like when we were at the photo shoot. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer when I realized what I was doing, I pushed him away to see Cassidy kicking Dallas in the stomach whose moaning in pain on the floor. Yeah four years ago Cassidy kinda of took what they said more personally than I did so that why she said if she ever see Dallas again she'll beat the crap out of him. I grabbed one of Cassidy arms and flipped her over my chest and she hit the floor, she tried to get up but I sat on top of her

"Cassidy what did I'll tell you violence is not the answer now grab your pizza and sit down and eat" I told her and she nodded and grabbed her box that fell on the floor but luckily it was face up. She sat at the couch and started watching Tv, I went in the kitchen and open the cabinets where the cups were and they were on the high self. I reached up for the cup only to be turned and dragged out of the kitchen and slammed against the wall, I looked up to see Austin pressing his body against me

"What do you want I was trying to get a cup" I said looking into his eyes falling a bit, I looked at Austin features to see him have a small smile on his face

"What" I asked

"You're letting me in" he told me and I scoffed at that

"That's what you -" I started to say but I was cut off by his lips, I moan in pleasure and started to kiss back biting down on his lower lip and I felt him groan opening his mouth and I started to attack his tongue with mine. I was winning when Austin pulled away

"Oh you are so letting me in" he said with a smirk on his face, and I punched him in his chest only to hurt my hand

"Do you eat and give me your phone" I told him and he dug in his pocket and handed me his iPhone 5

"And yes I do" he replied pecking my lips, I pushed him away and put my number in my phone

"Here I can't let Cassidy know I'm letting you in so text me" I told him before I pushed him to the other wall and pecked his lips, I left and walked into the kitchen to get me a cup. I walked out into the living room to see Dallas and Cassidy fighting when my phone vibrated in my back pocket, I dug it out and noticed it was an unfamiliar number it must be Austin. I opened it up and read it

(_Ally_; **Austin**)

**Thanks for letting me in Alls I really did change **

_I letting you in to give you a chance to explain why you did that four years ago_

**And I'll explain that when we have a chance to be alone **

I read Austin last text and looked up to see him smiling at me, I turn my attention to the couch to see Cassidy gone and Dallas standing by the elevator waiting for it to open

"Austin I'm going out" Dallas said as Cassidy came out of our room wearing a sundress and gladiator sandals

"I'm leaving to Ally so I can get far away from them" she muttered and then her and Dallas got in the elevator arguing, I rolled my eyes as the elevator door closed. I looked back to Austin

"Were alone so explain" I told him and he nodded

"Before I tell you I want to apologize I was stupid and I hurt you so much and if I can go back and fix it I would but I can't, but what you heard was right Elliot dared us to go out with you guys but along the way we started to grow feelings for you two. Elliot started to notice and got our other girlfriends Kira and Brooke got in the bet, he told us if we sleep with you guys Kira would give me a record deal and I immediately declined I'm not that much of an asshole. But Kira said she'll tell our parents that we were just using you as a bet at first and we would have got into so much trouble so we agreed and had sex with you guys and trust me what you heard about us not liking it was just a lie so they would believe us, you actually were my first time and I loved it. The next day we heard you guys left and Elliot called off the bet but Kira still got her dad to get me the record deal but I declined cause that's not a way I want to get a record deal, after that me and Dallas broke up with them and we tried to contact you about why would you leave without telling us but I'm glad you left you wouldn't believe what we had plan to embarrass you guys. Listen Alls I'm sorry an I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but at least let me make it up to you" he explain coming to sit in front looking deep into my eyes, I sighed and looked back at him I knew he was telling the truth and I can't believe he gave up his dream to be a rock star for me. Maybe he has change and I should him give a chance, I thought about it for a second before I tackled Austin to the floor and started kissing him

* * *

_Cassidy P.O.V_

I was walking down the pool the hotel has when I crashed into someone

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" I said before I looked up to see Dallas then I scowled

"You know what never mind I'm not sorry" I muttered before I turned around and walked in the other direction only to be pulled back by Dallas, I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and felt like I was melting for a second. Dallas brought me closer and kissed my lips and I felt sparks erupt inside of my body before I pushed him away and looked at him

"Cassidy why do you keep pushing me away I can see that you want to let me in but you won't" he told me and I scoffed even though what he was saying was true but after what he said years ago I became very insecure with my body, and I'm not going to let him see a tiny part of me is letting him in.

"Cause I don't want to trust assholes" I replied but Dallas kissed me again and I bite down on his lips and he groaned out before he pulled away

"Really comes it seems like you want to trust me again, but I know you probably hate me now Cassy bear just at least let me explain over ice cream" he asked and I thought for a moment

"Fine I'll let you explain" I muttered before I turned away and walked to the ice cream parlor across the street

* * *

**Another chapter YAY anyway tell me what you think cause that'll be ROSSOME AND CHECK OUT OUR OTHER STORY TWO STORIES HIGH FROM DEATH ON R5AUSLLY PAGE **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE **


	6. Chapter 6

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Me and Austin were on the floor kissing and I was straddling his hips, I grinded my core into his dick and felt a wave of pleasure spread throughout my body. I started biting down on his bottom lip asking for entrance and immediately got it, I slipped my tongue into Austin's mouth and started fighting with him and Austin let out an animalistic growl from the back of his throat. Austin hands attached to my waist and helped me move back and forth on him even faster making me extremely wet, I detached my lips from him and started sucking on his neck biting down before I trace my tongue over it. Austin let out a groan and took one of his hands that were on my waist and rubbed my pussy from the outside of my shorts hard, I tilt my head back and a wave of pleasurable heat spread throughout out my body.

"Ungh Austin .. baby... room" I said not sure if Austin understood what I was saying, but in seconds he picked me up and dragged us over to his bedroom. Austin tossed me on the bed and looked me over with his lust clouded eyes as he threw off his shirt and tossed it on the floor.

"I waited so long for this and I'm going to fuck you into an oblivion and your going to listen to what I say understood" he told me and I scoffed and all he did was smirk

"Are you on the pill" he asked, I nodded my head before he took off his jeans and pounced on me, Austin attacked my lips roughly while his hands slide up my shirt and ripped off my bandeau. He started to knead my breast roughly which made me moan against his lips, I wrapped my legs around his waist so I could bring our cores closer together. Austin dick hit my vagina making me moan out again as he pulled on my nipples turning them rock hard, he pulled away from my lips and tore off my shirt and shorts. I open my eyes to see him looking at my chest and I smirk, I just love being a double C cup

"You like what you see" I asked as Austin rolled his hips against me pussy making me moan out his name, Austin looked at me and his eyes clouded even more

"Fuck that is so sexy when you moan my name" Austin whispered huskily to me before his lip attached on to one of my breast, Austin sucked on my nipple until it was rock hard then he put it in between his teeth and pulled on it hard. An intense feeling was starting in the pit of my stomach as I grinded harder against Austin, and he moaned out against my breast causing me a vibration to go through my breast making me shiver.

"Austin" I moaned out and he lifted his head to my lips and started sucking on the bottom lip roughly as he brought his hands in between our cores and started rubbing my clit through my lace panties causing unbelievable pleasure to course through my body.

"Damn you're so wet Alls" he told me as if I didn't already know I wasn't wet, Austin started putting more pressure against my clit and it made me groan out as I rolled my hips to meet Austin rubs. A light sheen of sweat was starting to cover my body and the feeling in my stomach intensified a bit until Austin suddenly moved his hand away from my clit, I groan in protest and tried to bring his hand back on me. Austin moved his hand away and brought the hand he used to rub my pussy with and brought it to my mouth

"Suck" he demanded and I latched my mouth on to his fingers and sucked my sweet juices off his fingers, I looked at Austin to see him watching me as I moaned around his fingers. Austin took his hand out of my mouth and stood up and took off his boxers and I drank in the view of Austin 10 inch, I looked up to Austin who was smirking. I slowly got off the bed and got on my knee's in front of Austin dick and I placed a small kiss on his slit, Austin groaned out as I put small kisses all around his dick than licked it from the base to the tip.

"Shit Ally ... no one likes a tease" Austin told me as I licked the pre cum that was coming out of his slit and I felt him moan again

"I so happen to like being a tease" I said seductively before I put the tip of Austin dick in my mouth and swirled my tongue around the tip then sucked my saliva off. I put the rest of Austin dick in my mouth since I don't have a gag reflex and started bobbing my head back and forth, then swirling my tongue his dick then sucking it off. Austin was _purring_ and stroking my hair when his dick started to vibrate in my mouth and I hummed around his dick and looked up at Austin to see him toss his head back as his dick started to vibrate violently in my mouth.

"Crap ... Alls .. I'm ... ungh" he said before his cum shot in my mouth flowing like a river, I sucked up the delicious liquid moaning against Austin as it stimulate my taste buds. As soon I moaned against Austin more cum starting shooting in my mouth and I sucked it up greedily as I stared into Austin glazed over eyes who were watching me. Austin cum started to slow down and I sucked it up and let go of Austin dick with a pop, I stood up and waited for him to come down from his high before he pushed me back into the bed.

"That was the BEST ORGASM EVER" Austin stated and I smirked at him and grab his soft dick and rubbed against my clit and me and Austin moaned out loud

"Shit you feel so good Austie" I moaned as I rubbed faster and his dick became hard again, Austin mouth attacked my lips again and were having an intense battle with our tongues and I was winning when suddenly Austin shoved his dick in me filling me completely. I moaned against Austin lips and put my hands on his shoulder as he started to thrust in me roughly. Austin lifted one of my legs around my waist making him hit a new angle inside me that made the intensity in my stomach twist and turn

"Fuck ... Austin" I groaned as I scratched his back, Austin grunted as he flipped us over so I was on top he grabbed my hips and helped me bounce up and down as he bucked is hips upward to meet my bounces.

"Shit.. Al..ly your .. so ..fucking tight" he stuttered as we started to go faster Austin going deeper inside of me slightly touching my g-spot, I felt my stomach tighten causing pleasurable pain. Austin took one of his hands and rubbed my clit fiercely, and that's when I lost it I threw my head back and my walls fluttered down on Austin dick that just started to vibrate inside of me

"Austin ... baby ... I'm ..gonna" I said before I screamed out as Austin slammed me down on his dick causing him to hit my g-spot roughly I thought he moved it.

"FUCK" Austin screamed as we both violently came, Austin kept thrusting in to me riding out our orgasm that seem to last forever, Austin dick stop vibrating inside of me and turned soft and I grew limp against Austin and thew my hands against Austin chest before I fell forward. I let out shallow breaths as Austin did a few last thrusts inside me before he relaxed into the bed, once I controlled my breaths I kissed Austin passionately our tongues slowly playing with each other. I grinded against Austin,and his dick immediately became hard inside of me, Austin started rubbing my clit again and I moaned out

"Mm you feel so good inside of me" I whispered against Austin lips and he chuckled and pulled away and rubbed my sides up and down as he looked at my chest hungrily, I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest and Austin looked up at my eyes

"You like what you see" I asked

"Mhm" he muttered as his eyes fluttered closed as I rolled my hips against him, his eyes suddenly fluttered open and he looked at me seriously

"Ally do you trust me" he asked me

"If I didn't trust you why would I let you fuck me like you did and it was the BEST FUCKING SEX I EVER HAD" I murmured huskily and that made him smirk

"Well than if you want to have a better time get down on hands and knees" he demanded and I got off him and got into the position with my ass facing the end of the bed. Austin got off the bed then licked my pussy before he pulled away and then gently shoved his dick in my vagina causing more penetration than I ever had before.

"Fuck" I whispered as Austin slowly started going in and out of me, I started to move back meeting his thrust and Austin sped up roughly hitting me g-spot harder than before

"Shit .. Austin that feels so good" I muttered as I pushed my ass back into Austin filling me more deeply than before, Austin hands came up to cup my breast as he pulled on nipples causing pleasure to course threw me again. I groaned out loud as Austin started to go faster making the tightening intensity in my stomach appear again. I moaned out Austin name trying to hold it but he only went faster causing me to let out string of curses, after a few minutes I couldn't hold it in anymore just when Austin dick started to convulse inside of me. My body started to shake as my walls fluttered down on Austin dick.

"Alls ... baby ... I'm about ... to cum" Austin told me as he gave me one last thrust inside me that sent me over the edge, and Austin fell limp against me and we both slumped down against the bed as our orgasm took over us. I let out a few shallow breaths as our orgasm stopped, Austin pulled out of me and lay down next to me and pulled me on top of his chest. Austin stroked my cheek as we calmed down from that orgasm

"So as I was saying about making it up to you" Austin muttered and I pulled back to look at him to see him smiling

"Yeah" I asked

"How would you like to go on a date with me after we take a shower" he answered hopefully and I laughed

"I would love to go on a date with you"

"Great let's go get ready starting with that shower" Austin replied carrying me into his bathroom

* * *

**Yeah another chapter tell me what you think cause that'll be ROSSOME and check out our other story with my cowriter R5AUSLLY it's called two stories high from death**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	7. Chapter 7

_Cassidy P.O.V_

* * *

"That's what happened Cassidy, I really did like you and I was only playing and act with Brooke cause I didn't want to get in trouble but I realized many years ago that I made a mistake can you ever forgive me" Dallas told me looking at me from across the booth. I stared into his eyes and he seemed so sincere, I sighed and thought for a moment some part of me wants to forgive him but he made me feel so self-conscious about myself that I almost did something really stupid that not even Ally knows about.

"Dallas look I know your telling the truth and some part of me wants to forgive you... but you made me almost do something terrible to myself cause of what you said" I told him and he dropped his head in shame

"But I'm willing to give you a chance to make it up to me and maybe I'll forgive you then" I explained and he looked up at me excitedly

"Really" he asked and I smiled, he jumped out of the booth and ran to my side and engulfed me in a hug

"THANK YOU SO MUCH CASSY BEAR" he yelled and everyone turn to stare at us, I chuckled and cuddled my head into his neck, for a few minutes until we heard someone clear their throat. We pulled away and looked to see a waitress staring at us well more like Dallas, Dallas moved me aside gently so he can sit next to me and looked up and the waitress

"Can we get one large bowl rocky road ice cream and two spoons" he asked and the waitress sent him a flirty smile

"Why would you need one bowl wouldn't you and your sister need two bowls" she muttered twirling her hair, I looked at Dallas who was staring at me

"No we just need one" I told her and she scoffed at me before turning away and going into the back, what a bitich but I'm kinda glad Dallas didn't notice her flirting with him, I mean even though I'm not going to forgive him yet doesn't mean I don't like him.

"So you and Ally are models, what's that like" Dallas asked me

"It's awesome we had so many girls go up to us saying that were there hero's" I said happily and then I remembered we have to do a shoot with them some time soon

"So how did you guys like modeling with us and don't forget we have another shoot to do together" I muttered and Dallas looked at me excitedly

"Modeling was so much fun and easy since you were positioning me for our poses, and of course I didn't forget the director told us what the shoot going to be about" he replied as the waitress comes back with two bowls of rocky road ice cream, she put the ice cream in front of Dallas and handed him her number

"Call me some time" she said flipping her hair and walking away, I grabbed the ice cream as Dallas tore up the paper, I started to laugh before I put the ice cream in my mouth. Once the ice cream was in my mouth I moaned out in delight. I was about to put more ice cream in my mouth when a familiar pair of lips kissed me, I gasped in shock and Dallas tongue slowly entered my mouth. I moan against his lips before I pushed away and looked him into his chocolate-brown eyes

"I ... um ... I'm sorry I don't know what took over me" Dallas stuttered looking everywhere but me, I looked at him for a minute and shrugged

"It's okay I liked it but that's not the way I want -" I started to say but interrupted again by Dallas kissing me again, I gently pushed him away and I threw a mock pointed glare at Dallas. Dallas smiled sheepishly at me and paid for the ice cream and grab my hand so we can leave

"So how bout me,you,Ally, and Austin have a movie night" he asked me and I smiled at the suggestion

"Okay come on let's back to the hotel"

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

Me and Austin are sitting on the couch watching Tv cause we decided it was too late for a date so were going to hang out tomorrow, now I'm wearing an over the shoulder sweatshirt and some cheekies. I looked over to Austin who was just wearing sweatpants and I started to think about the stuff we were doing a couple of hours ago and immediately a fresh pool of hot liquid happen in my panties, I started to squirm a little. I looked away from Austin and tried to think about other things than me riding him when his hand started rubbing my upper thigh, I froze as his hand started to go up.

"What's wrong Alls you're so tense" Austin said as I tried to concentrate on things that'll turn me off

"I'm so tense cause I'm not trying to get caught by my sister having sex with you" I replied and I looked up to see him smile

"Really cause it didn't look like you would have give a fuck if we got caught an hour ago" he muttered his hand touching my clit now and I let out a low moan. I looked at Austin and he had a smirk on his face

"Are you always wet for me" he asked applying pressure to my clit making me incapable of speech, I let out a moan you know what fuck getting caught I'm so wet and I want his dick pressed against me. I moved Austin fingers and climbed onto his lap and kissed him roughly as I slip my hand into his sweats, Austin let out a groan as he started to suck my bottom lip. I took Austin hard dick out of his sweats and moved my underwear aside and rubbed him against my wet lips, Austin let go of my lips with a smack and let and let out a loud groan as I rubbed him against me faster

"Fuck .. that feels ... so ...mm" I said as I heard a ding and me and Austin look at each other

* * *

**Hey so I didn't put the explanation for Dallas cause it's the same thing Austin said but in Dallas point of view but anyway REVIEW and READ MY NEW STORY CALLED BET AND ALSO MY OTHER DUET STORY TWO STORIES HIGH FROM DEATH**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	8. Chapter 8

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

I looked around quickly and saw a blanket on the floor I grabbed it and sat next to Austin and draped it over us as Dallas and Cassidy came in talking to each other.

"Hey guys" Cassidy said and I smiled at my sister

"Hey so you guys are talking that's good" Austin muttered and Dallas smiled sitting on the other couch

"Yeah Cassidy decided to give me another chance but as friends" he explained and me Austin and both smiled as Cassidy came to sit by me, I froze and fixed my underwear just in case

"So what were you guys doing I thought I heard some moaning" Cassidy asked and she raised her eyebrow at me, I froze for a second and thought of something

"Yeah you did hear moaning me and Austin were watching a movie and we pressed a wrong button and out of nowhere we see a guy and girl are about to have sex, right Austin" I said punching him in the gut under the blanket

"Right Ally and the guy was really enjoying it until he got interrupted" Austin muttered glaring a bit, Cassidy and Dallas looked at him weird but didn't ask anymore questions after that

"Well Cassidy came up with a great idea that we all should have a movie marathon" Dallas said looking at us, I shrugged my shoulders

"Why not what I was about to do just got canceled" I muttered and Cassidy looked at me

"What were you about to do" she asked

"More like who was about to do" I whispered so only Austin can hear, the side of Austin face lifted up in a smirk as he looked at me

"What did you say" Cassidy asked leaning in so she can hear better

"I said don't worry about let's just watch the movies" I replied and Cassidy looked at me weirdly before going over to sit next to Dallas

"So what movies do you wanna watch first" Dallas asked, I was about to answer when I felt a hand on my clit I gasped in shock and everyone looked at me

"What's wrong Alls" Austin asked me smirking pinching my clit roughly, I dropped my head and let out a small moan before I answered

"Nothing I think I'm just getting a little sick" I answered breathing heavily as Austin hand started moving harder against me and I shrunk back into the couch and Cassidy came up towards me

"Noo I'm fine I'm just going to lay down, you and Dallas enjoy your time I'll make Austin take care of me" I said hurriedly and moved Austin hand away under the blanket and fixed my panties. I got up an stumbled a little and almost fell to the floor so it could look like I'm really sick, Austin caught and carried me bridal style

"Hey do you guys mind sharing a room, I'm probably going to have to take care Ally all night so just enjoy your night bye" Austin muttered leaving the room before they can reply, once we got out of the room I changed my position so I was straddling his waist. I kissed Austin roughly and ground my pussy into his dick, Austin groaned out and squeezed my ass and pushed me into his room and threw me on the bed. He walked over to the door and locked it while I rub my clit making me really wet

"Shit that feel so good" I whispered kneading my breast and sticking my juice covered hand in my mouth, mm I taste so good I thought

"Fuck that is so sexy" Austin muttered pouncing on me he kissed the side of my neck while shoving two fingers inside of me, I moaned out Austin name softly and started to meet his thrust with his fingers. I was starting to get hot so I flipped us over where Austin was on the bed, Austin pulled his fingers out of me and started sucking my juices, I threw off my shirt and grind my hips into Austin and we moaned out when we heard a knock on the door.

"Austin are you watching porn while my sister is sick" Cassidy yelled through the door jiggling the handle I flopped off the bed and got my shirt.

"Fix yourself she can pick a lock" I whispered yelled as jumped into bed, I'm really getting of tired of Cassidy keep walking in on us cause now I'm horny as fuck. I close my eyes as I hear a lock being picked, I hear the door open quietly and feet shuffle

"What were you doing and is she okay she really sweaty" I hear Cassidy whispered

"She's okay and I wasn't watching porn, Ally was just morning in pain okay now if you can go and hang out with Dallas while I'll take care of your sister that be much appreciated" Austin whispered their was some moving and a door being relocked, it was quiet for a minute and then the side of the bed dropped a little. I opened my eyes to see Austin staring at me with lust covered eyes

"Your sister is really getting on my nerves how are we supposed to be together if she keeps interrupting" Austin asked and I shrugged I love my sister but she can really come at a bad time I just need to think of something to distract her, but it seems like only Dallas can do that... I looked over to Austin and smiled he quirked an eyebrow and looked at me, I grabbed his arm and brought his face down to mine and kissed him. We kissed for a few minutes and I pulled away

"I got a plan" I said deviously

* * *

**Here's the chappie hope you guys like I fell so bad for Ally Cassidy keeps interrupting anyway REVIEW AND STAY ROSSOME AND THANKS TO PEOPLE WHO SENT ME BDAY WISHES YESTERDAY LOVE YA GUYS**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


End file.
